The invention relates to a pack made of (thin) cardboard, in particular a cigarette pack of the hinge-lid box (hinge-lid-pack) type, comprising a box part and a lid connected pivotably thereto, the box part comprising a box front wall, box rear wall, box side walls and a base wall. The invention also relates to a blank for producing such packs.
The use of hinge-lid boxes as cigarette packs is widespread. In accordance with the conventional construction of a hinge-lid box, the lid is connected pivotably to a box rear wall in the region of a lid rear wall. Anchored in the box part is a collar which predominantly comprises a separate blank, partially projects out of the box part in the region of the box front wall and box side walls and is enclosed by the lid in the closed position of the hinge-lid box. The pack contents, namely a cigarette group, are enclosed by an inner wrapper made of paper, tin foil or the like and form a cigarette block which largely fills the interior of the hinge-lid box.
The object of the invention is to improve hinge-lid boxes, in particular for cigarettes, in terms of configuration and usability.
In order to achieve this object, the pack according to the invention is characterized in that an opening which can be closed by a closure flap is formed in the bottom region of the box part, adjacent to the base wall.
The (additional) opening formed in the box part makes it possible, in particular, to accommodate inserts accompanying the pack contents, in particular to arrange printing carriers with information, advertising or coupons for participation in prize draws etc., within the box part and to remove said insert separately, independently of the removal of the cigarettes. According to a further feature of the invention, the opening is formed in the region of the box rear wall and/or in the region of the base wall preferably such that the closure flap extends around the corner partially in the region of the box rear wall and partially in the region of the base wall. In the open position of the closure flap, this produces a (removable) opening which extends preferably centrally both in the region of the box rear wall and in the region of the base wall. A refinement in which a hinge line for the pivotability of the closure flap is formed in the region of the box rear wall, at a distance from, and parallel to, the base wall, is advantageous.
Particularly advantageous is a cigarette pack in which the pack contents, namely the cigarette block, are positioned at a distance from the base wall of the box part, in particular by lateral supporting elements formed within the box part. This produces, in the bottom region of the box part, a chamber for accommodating inserts, for example between the laterally arranged supporting elements for the cigarette block. The opening or the closure flap is positioned such that, in the open position, there is access to a chamber formed beneath the cigarette block.
The closure flap is designed such that one leg of the same acts as an insertion flap which, in the closed position, is positioned on the top side of the base wall or above the base corner tab.
A blank for producing hinge-lid boxes with a closeable opening in the box part is also of specific design. The closure flap is formed by punch lines or perforation lines provided during production of the blank.